


violet heather bee blues

by SalaTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flowers, M/M, crazy!Cas, flowercrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaTrash/pseuds/SalaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They awaken in a sea of violet and purpel to the sound of bees</p>
            </blockquote>





	violet heather bee blues

**Author's Note:**

> drabble again  
> Someone on tumblr was screaming for a Crazy!Cas flowercrown fic

A sound startled him and his brain jump started from asleep to awake in the matter of milliseconds.

He pushed himself up and took a look around until he found his brother lying just a few meter away from him, seemingly unconscious, which prompted him to scramble to his feed and stumble to the unmoving figure of Sam.

“Hey, hey Sam, SAMMY wake up dude” he shook his younger brothers shoulder hard and sighted in relief when he stirred and then opened his eyes slowly.

Sam propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Dean, confusion in his eyes and frown on his lips.

“What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know man, one moment I was settling down in our shabby motel bed, the next moment you violated my shoulder”

“Well I was driving around in the Impala and the next thing I know is I wake up here” Dean spread his arm and waved his hand around “where ever here is and.. Holly shit, where is MY CAR?”

He finally paused to take a look around the area just to discover that the Impala was parked at some distance away under a small tree. They where in a giant heather field, the flowers in full bloom. Actually scratch that, they were standing in a ocean of purple and violet all around.

And both had no idea how they ended here or where the hell in America could have been such an amount of heather was growing.

A slight giggle reached their ears and Dean was the first to turn around again, staggering back when some hands reached for his head, holding something that suspiciously looked like a crown made of even mentioned heather.

It took him a moment to realize who was standing in front of him, sporting a bright smile and a white hospital gown under a tan trench coat.

“What the fuck, Cas!”

The angel just tilted his head to the side and his eyes had a soft glow, the violet of the field playing in the blue of his them, making them even more magnificent the usual.

“I thought…” Cas begun but started to loos the trail of his answer when his eyes started to follow a bee that flew just right beside him.

“Damn it Cas, focus for fucks sake, what is going on!”

Dean suddenly felt Sams hand heavy on his shoulder, trying to sooth him, to be more gentle with the angel.

Castiel finally snapped out of his state of mind and concentrated on Dean and Sam again.

“I thought, you should take a break… from work…relax some…spend some time with the bees and… me…” His eyes dropped to the ground and he looked kinda guilty and lost, the last words merely a whisper and the flower crown still clasped in his hands.

Dean had to take a deep breath to suppress the rising anger. They were in the middle of an important case and had absolutely no time to listen to the babble of a crazy angel.

Just when he opened his mouth to give Cas a piece of his mind, Sam hold him back yet again, pressing his mouth at his ear and mumbled “Calm down, look at him, you think we have a rough time? Dude I think he is lonely and just because he lost some marbles he still notices when we and everyone else avoids him. Why do you think he’s so hung up on bees. You know, this little winged creatures that live in HIVES and serve a QUEEN. Remind you of some other winged species?”

“Fine!” Dean huffed and tried not to look at Cas or Sam but failed when his own body betrayed him and he snook a look at Cas after all.  
The angel was smiling again, brighter then before, if that was even possible and hold up his hands again, looking at Dean as if awaiting permission.

“Go ahead” Dean growled without real anger behind it and he actually bowed his head down a bit, so that Cas could set the crown on his head.

A hour later Sam was looking lazily over the field, his eyes blurred from sleep that caught him off-guard just a few minutes after Cas, Dean and he had settled down on the ground to enjoy the warm beams of sun that made its ways down from the almost to blue sky.

His eyes landed on the two man still huddled beside him and he had to hide a smile, in fear of Dean waking any moment and getting one of his denial attacks.

His brother was stretched out on the floor, the flower crown still on his head and Cas curled around him, their fingers intertwined and even after all what had happened to them and between them, they looked peaceful and even happy.


End file.
